This invention relates to a current amplifying circuit.
In a circuit utilizing a single power source such as, for instance, a current amplifying circuit used for an IC of a camera, it is generally required that a wide range of input current be accommodated and large and precise current amplification factor be provided when an LED is driven as a load. A conventional current amplifying circuit which satisfies such requirements is very complicated. Further, it is difficult to accurately set the amplification factor.